1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring, weighing and counting fish and more particularly pertains to assisting fishermen in the measuring and/or weighing and/or counting of caught fish through a unitary device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to measure and/or to weigh and/or to count fish of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing aids heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring fish and/or weighing fish and/or counting fish by various methods and/or apparatuses are known in the art and are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,267 to Southern a fish weight and length comparison apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,174 to Letzo discloses a fish weight scale.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,046 to Matcham discloses a fish container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,617 to Craven discloses an apparatus for measuring fish.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,635 to Robbins discloses a fish weighing scale.
In this respect, the apparatus for measuring, weighing and counting fish according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting fishermen in the measuring and/or weighing and/or counting of caught fish through a unitary device.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for measuring, weighing and counting fish which can be used to assist fishermen in the measuring and/or weighing and/or counting of caught fish through a unitary device. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.